


Правда

by jayhood, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: AU, Action, Case Fic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: Они были Семьей.
Series: 2014 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696291





	Правда

— Барышня, — раздался мягкий стук в дверь.  
— Входи, Токиока, — вздохнула Мика. Она одернула платье, кинула взгляд в зеркало. Короткое черное платье, это же классика, верно?  
— Отлично выглядите, барышня, — сказал Токиока, подавая ей красный пиджак.  
— Надеюсь, мама не отправит меня переодеваться, — пробормотала Мика, просовывая руки в рукава.  
— Не думаю, что у вас есть на это время, — сказал Токиока, распахивая перед ней дверь. — Машина уже внизу.  
Дядя Гарри терпеть не мог, когда они опаздывали. Обычно они с мамой были в числе первых приехавших гостей. Поздоровавшись с хозяевами, они с мамой обычно занимали место где-нибудь в уголке, подальше от остальных. Мама терпеть не могла толпу. Единственные, с кем она общалась, это старые друзья отца, которые непременно подходили к ней, чтобы выразить свое почтение — после того, как поприветствовали дядю Гарри, разумеется. С каждым годом их становилось все меньше, но мама особо не грустила об этом.  
В середине вечера, когда все гости уже прибыли, к ним подходила Шелли. Они с мамой редко разговаривали; Мика всегда думала, что Шелли не столько хотела побыть с ее мамой, сколько отдохнуть от шумных и порой навязчивых коллег дяди Гарри. Обычно они с мамой просто обменивались комплиментами и некоторое время просто молчали. Все равно, Мика думала, что это очень мило со стороны Шелли составить ее маме компанию хоть ненадолго. После того, как Шелли получала свою минуту покоя, она отправлялась выполнять свой долг хозяйки вечера, но непременно обняв маму или погладив ее по руке напоследок. Мама всегда выглядела менее напряженной после этого. «Отличный был вечер», — всегда говорила она дома. И Мика всегда улыбалась и отвечала: «Да, замечательный». Но по правде говоря, ей всегда было ужасно скучно. С Микой практически никто не разговаривал. Конечно, дело было не в ее личности, а в возрасте: она всегда была самой младшей на таких сборищах. Только недавно ей исполнилось шестнадцать лет, она перешла в выпускной класс старшей школы, твердо решила поступать в медицинский и заговорить с кем-нибудь на вечеринке.  
Вот только когда она спускалась по лестнице, вся ее смелость и решительность куда-то испарились. Может, не стоило надевать короткое платье? Вдруг кто-то решит, что она легкомысленная? Конечно, никто не посмеет сделать или сказать что-то оскорбительное вслух, дядя Гарри слишком заботиться о них с мамой, чтобы позволить такому человеку дожить до утра. Но вдруг подумают?  
— Мика, — поторопила ее мама.  
Когда Мика ее увидела, то все ее детские страхи сразу испарились. Мика рассмеялась и, перепрыгнув через последние несколько ступенек, подбежала и крепко ее обняла.  
— Ты чудесно выглядишь сегодня! — воскликнула она.  
Серьезно, такое чувство, будто и мама решила что-то поменять сегодня. На ней было потрясающее длинное красное платье, Мика даже не знала, что у нее есть что-то настолько яркое. Обычно она носила скучные, бледные оттенки розового. Иногда Мика думала, что это своеобразный траур по отцу, словно после его смерти она просто перестала допускать в свою жизнь яркие краски.  
— Это платье подарил мне твой папа, Мика, — сказала мама. — Мне захотелось одеть сегодня что-то, что напоминало бы о нем.  
Это было так странно. Не то чтобы мама избегала воспоминаний об ее отце, но… Когда кто-то заговаривал о нем, она всегда улыбалась, но глаза ее становились очень-очень грустными. Сегодня вечером мама сияла.  
Даже дядя Гарри и Шелли это отметили.  
— Чудесное платье, — сказала Шелли, взяв маму за руку после традиционного приветственного поцелуя. Сама она была в роскошном черном кимоно с белыми отворотами. — Ты затмила меня, пожалуй.  
— Это не было в моих намерениях, — почти смущенно улыбнулась мама. — Я выбрала его скорее из сентиментальности.  
— Навевает воспоминания, — согласился дядя Гарри.  
Он так долго смотрел на нее, что Мике стало почти неудобно. Конечно, за все эти годы дядя Гарри ни разу не произвел впечатления, что он хотел бы быть для мамы больше, чем другом. Да и потом, у него же была Шелли. Но он так смотрел на маму, с какой-то печальной жадностью, и совсем не мигая, пока его глаза не начали слезиться. Тогда он моргнул и перевел взгляд на Мику. И расхохотался. Мика подумала было обидеться, но он покачал головой и потрепал ее по волосам.  
— Маленькая хулиганка, — сказал он с любовью. — Не пойми меня превратно, но ты сейчас ужасно похожа на своего отца. Только глаза мамины.  
— Гарри! — укоризненно сказала Шелли и обратилась к Мике. — Не волнуйся, дорогая, ты прекрасно выглядишь. С твоим нарядом абсолютно все в порядке. Замечательные ботинки, Гарри просто не разбирается в моде.  
Ботинки? Мика нахмурилась. Может, стоило одеть более женственную обувь. Каблуки. Но целый вечер на каблуках, бррр.  
Этим вечером мама не заняла свое обычное место в углу. Она пила шампанское, танцевала, смеялась. Какое-то время Мика просто наблюдала за ней со стороны. Ее мама не была особо несчастной, нет. Но сегодня впервые за много лет она выглядела по-настоящему счастливой.  
Мика с облегчением вздохнула, когда увидела знакомое лицо. На патио, за столиком под шезлонгом сидел дядя Боб. Он не грустил в одиночестве, вместо этого сосредоточенно, но без особого удовольствия уминал миску овощного салата.  
— Почему вы это едите, если вам так не нравится? — спросила Мика, присаживаясь к нему и бросив пиджак на один из свободных стульев.  
Боб махнул вилкой, разводя руками.  
— Диета. Сама знаешь, я всегда был доволен своим внешним видом, сейчас или когда я был лет на двадцать моложе и в четыре раза тоньше, но. Предписания доктора. Одна еда полезнее другой, понимаешь?  
— Вы заболели? — огорчилась Мика. Дядя Боб, наряду с дядей Гарри и остальными, всегда заботился о них с мамой. Иногда, казалось, их опека маме докучала, но Мика была рада. Без них, наверное, они с мамой были настоящими затворниками и целыми днями никого бы не видели, кроме Токиоки. С дядей Бобом, к тому же, было легко говорить. И он знал практически все на свете! И уж точно все, что происходит в городе.  
— А, не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Есть одна экспериментальная методика, разработка наших исследователей. Через пару недель мне предстоит операция.  
— Любое инвазивное вмешательство — это риск, — сказала Мика. — Я читала об этом. Я собираюсь стать врачом, я не говорила еще?  
— Ох, жаль, — вздохнул Боб, но тут же поправил себя: — То есть здорово, конечно. Просто Гарри вот планировал устроить тебе сюрприз. Хотел предложить летнюю интернатуру в нашем офисе. Хотя, может, вместо этого он тебя устроит к доктору Глоку. Он-то и занимается исследованиями.  
— Правда? — Мика загорелась, но потом опомнилась. — Не знаю, правда, как мама на это отреагирует.  
— Не любит принимать помощь, понимаю.  
— Скорее не любит быть в долгу, — поправила Мика. — Дядя Гарри и так для нас многое делает.  
— Он очень ценил твоего отца, — раздался голос за ее спиной.  
Мика подскочила на месте. Как всегда, она не услышала и не почувствовала, как дядя Ли подобрался к их столику. Иногда ей казалось, он был пауком в прошлой жизни.  
— Прости, Мика, — сказал он, присаживаясь возле Боба, но, судя по его улыбке, ему было ни капельки не стыдно. Мика не смогла удержаться и улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Дядя Ли, как вы думаете, дядя Гарри правда сможет устроить меня интерном в лабораторию доктора Глока?  
— Боб, — мягко упрекнул дядя Ли.  
Дядя Боб пожал плечами, методично пережевывая салат.  
— Не знаю, реально ли это, — обратился дядя Ли к Мике. — Я думаю, Гарри имел в виду немного не это. Все-таки Глок — серьезный ученый. Тут дело даже не в том, что ты еще в школе, ты очень умная девочка. Просто некоторые опыты, которые он проводит, довольно неприятны на вид. И, надо признаться, сомнительны с точки зрения этики.  
— Я готова к этому! В конце концов, ни одно великое научное открытие не было сделано без великих жертв!  
— Да и потом, — продолжил он, будто Мика его не прерывала. — Это все довольно секретно. Многие наши конкуренты убили бы, чтобы узнать, что там творится.  
— Дядя Ли! — сказала Мика. — Я бы никогда!..  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Я вполне уверен, что тебе можно доверять. Просто это грандиозная, не имеющая аналогов технология. Те, кто желал бы ее заполучить, да хотя бы крупицу информации о ней, не стали бы думать дважды перед похищением одной маленькой девочки.  
— Ну, тогда они по меньшей мере самоубийцы, — сказала Мика. — Дядя Гарри перерезал бы им всем глотки. Его же не зря называют Кровавым Гарри, верно?  
Оба, и дядя Ли, и дядя Боб, замерли и уставились на нее.  
— Да ладно вам! — сказала Мика. — Сложно быть племянницей Гарри Макдауэлла в нашем городе и не слышать об этом. Знаю, знаю, вы все, и мама, и дядя Гарри, оберегаете меня от… живописных подробностей вашего бизнеса, но я-то уже не ребенок. По правде говоря, я даже видела однажды газету, где его так назвали. Прямо на первой полосе. Не помню, правда, как эта газета называлась… Ее еще и закрыли вскоре, по-моему.  
Дядя Ли и дядя Боб переглянулись.  
— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? — осторожно спросил дядя Ли.  
Настал черед Мики пожимать плечами.  
— Это бизнес, верно? В бизнесе иногда надо быть жестоким. Ничего личного. Я знаю, что дядя Гарри в душе добрый. Даже если забыть о том, как он помогает нам с мамой; вот вы знаете, что он и Шелли постоянно навещает детишек в приюте? Привозит им подарки, играет с ними. Какой плохой человек станет так делать?  
— И правда, — протянул дядя Боб, а потом широко улыбнулся. Но дядя Ли вздохнул.  
— Я, конечно, безумно рад, что ты не считаешь нас ужасными монстрами, но, мне кажется, ты слишком легко смотришь на вещи. Я верю, что ты веришь в то, что говоришь сейчас. Но ты еще не видела, как ты говоришь, эти «подробности». Кто знает, что ты скажешь потом? Для тебя, это, пожалуй, слишком. Я полагаю, Гарри и не хочет вываливать на тебя все сразу. Сначала эта скучная работа, разносить кофе, делать копии документов. Понемногу станешь входить в курс дела. У Гарри на тебя большие надежды, просто не торопись, ладно?  
Мика ссутулилась и обхватила себя руками. Сейчас она ничего не могла доказать — дяде Ли, по крайней мере. Но себе она пообещала, что, что бы она ни увидела, что бы она ни узнала, она никогда не забудет, что эти люди — ее семья.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил дядя Боб. Фонари, которые висели над их головами, несколько раз мигнули, пока не погасли. Мика вздрогнула.  
— Пожалуй, стоит зайти в дом, — сказал дядя Ли и, вставая со стула, протянул руку Бобу. — Мика?  
Мика помотала головой. Ей сейчас не хотелось быть среди людей. Дядя Ли вздохнул.  
— Я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы проверить освещение. Накинь пиджак, ночь будет прохладной.  
Долго сидеть ей одной не пришлось.  
На этот раз она услышала шаги задолго перед тем, как кто-то со скрипом выдвинул стул и сел рядом с ней. Щелкнула зажигалка. Ее пламя на пару мгновений осветило смутно знакомое лицо. Все та же щетина, все те же затемненные очки, нелепые в летнем полумраке. Мика плохо знала Кагасиру Банджи. Пожалуй, хуже всех из Большой Четверки. Он не заезжал к ним с мамой с визитом, редко посещал вечеринки, а даже если посещал, то всегда держался особняком. Мику всегда интересовало, зачем ему очки. Ясно было, что он не слепой. Из всех версий, которые она придумала, ей больше всего нравилась грустная. Кагасира Банджи скрывал ото всех свои глаза, чтобы никто не понял, как он одинок. Звучало немного смешно, Мика готова была это признать, но все же ужасно подходило. Лицо у него всегда было такое усталое — не так, будто он просидел всю ночь над книжками, как, бывало, приходилось Мике. А как будто от жизни усталое. Ничего его больше не удивляет и ничего ему больше не хочется.  
Мике ужасно захотелось, чтобы он заговорил с ней (а может, даже улыбнулся). В конце концов, он даже сам к ней подсел, верно? Разве что это дядя Ли его прислал.  
— Вы разбираетесь в электричестве? — спросила она. Когда он чуть повернул к ней голову, словно не понимая вопрос, она показала на потухшие фонари. — Они словно перегорели все одновременно.  
— Не перегорели, — сказал он, не выпуская изо рта сигарету. — Не все сразу.  
И правда, Мика заметила, что не только фонари над ее столиком погасли. Весь двор погрузился во тьму. Странно, но зато небо было видно лучше. Звезды. Красиво.  
— Какое ваше любимое созвездие? — спросила она. Одновременно с этим Банджи спросил внезапно:  
— Ты умеешь стрелять?  
Мика смутилась, ругая себя за вопрос. Серьезно, какое ему дело до звезд? Как будто ей снова пять лет, когда она засыпала вопросами каждого встретившегося ей взрослого.  
— Умею, — ответила она несмело. — Мама научила.  
— Неожиданно, — пробормотал Банджи. — Зачем?  
— Девушка должна уметь себя защитить, — ответила Мика то, что ей когда-то сказала мама. — Себя и свою семью.  
Банджи хмыкнул.  
— А Гарри знает?  
— Зачем? — спросила Мика. — Мама велела особо об этом не распространяться. Мне было лет двенадцать, когда мы начали заниматься. Да мне особо и нечем пока похвастаться. По банкам с десяти метров попаду.  
— Как с такой штукой обращаться, знаешь? — спросил Банджи, положив на стол пистолет.  
Мика взяла в руки оружие, проверила магазин и патронник, поставила его обратно на предохранитель. Обхватила рукоять обеими руками, прицелилась в темноту. Она не могла определить, что это за модель, в темноте, но чувствовался он совсем по-другому, чем мамин. Тяжелее. Больше. Мика сглотнула. Ночная прохлада прокралась по ее ногам вверх, но одновременно, к ее ужасу, она почувствовала, что ее подмышки немного намокли. Захотелось снять пиджак, но она не рискнула.  
— Держите, — протянула она пистолет обратно.  
Банджи помотал головой.  
— Оставь, пригодится. Считай это моим запоздалым подарком тебе на день рождения.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала Мика. Она держала пистолет в руках, не зная, куда его деть. У нее не было ни кобуры ни даже сумочки, в которой она бы могла его спрятать. В конце концов она засунула его в карман пиджака. Рукоять торчала наружу.  
Банджи потушил сигарету.  
— Гости уже начинают расходиться, — сказал он. — Иди.  
Было довольно рано для этого, но когда Мика зашла в дом, то заметила, что музыка уже не играла. Гости столпились у выхода, торопливо пожимая руки Шелли на прощанье. За ее спиной стоял Баэр Вокен, возле двери маячил Скотти. Но ни дядю Гарри, ни Ли, ни Боба не было видно. Мама стояла у рояля, обхватив себя руками и невидяще глядя перед собой. Мика почувствовала укол тревоги.  
Она подошла к маме, стараясь прикрыть ладонью карман, в котором лежал пистолет. Мика не знала, как отреагирует мама, как ей объяснить, почему Банджи сделал ей такой необычный подарок, отчего она не отказалась его принять, в конце концов. К счастью, мамины мысли были заняты чем-то другим.  
— Нам, наверное, тоже пора? — спросила Мика нерешительно.  
Ей еще хотелось поговорить с дядей Гарри, но, очевидно, что-то произошло. Вряд ли у него есть время на нее.  
Маленькая дверь на противоположной стороне комнаты, которая, насколько Мика знала, вела на кухню и к черному ходу, отворилась. Через комнату прошли несколько необычайно высоких парней в строгих черных костюмах с кобурой под пиджаками. От их вида у Мики по коже пробежали мурашки. Их кожа была неестественно бледной, серой. В глазах — ни одной эмоции. Они прошли мимо них с мамой, не удостоив их даже беглым взглядом. Они вышли на патио. Банджи, не вставая со стула, что-то им сказал негромко, и они разбрелись по всему внутреннему дворику, кроме одного, который остался стоять у дверей. Мика потеряла их из виду.  
За последними из гостей закрылась дверь. Шелли подошла к ним, ее отец остался стоять у двери.  
— Что происходит? — спросила Мика.  
Шелли натянуто улыбнулась.  
— К сожалению, вечеринку прилось закончить пораньше, — в дополнительные объяснения она не пускалась. — Но Гарри просил вас остаться. Из соображений безопасности.  
— Миссис Макдауэлл? — Скотти подошел к ним, взял Шелли под руку. — Позвольте сопроводить вас и ваших гостей в ваш кабинет.  
— Папа? — позвала Шелли.  
Баэр Вокен покачал головой.  
— Я останусь внизу. Присмотрю за обстановкой. Ступай, Шелли. Скотти будет вас охранять.  
Шелли прикусила губу, но не стала спорить. Потом она улыбнулась Мике и ее маме и сделала приглашающий жест. Мика взяла маму за руку, и они отправились наверх.  
В личном кабинете Шелли Мика еще ни разу не была. Там было на удивление пусто. На стенах висело несколько гравюр с цветами, но кроме этого, в комнате не было ни единого предмета, который бы не нес какую-то функцию. Шелли села за стол, мама присела в кресло напротив нее. Скотти остался стоять у двери, расстегнул пиджак. Мика запрыгнула на подоконник и выглянула в окно, но в темноте ничего не было видно. Звездное небо заволокло тучами. В приоткрытое окно тянуло озоном.  
Раздались выстрелы. Все вздрогнули, но никто не пошевелился, кроме Скотти. Он достал из наплечной кобуры пистолет и снял с предохранителя. Рука Мики потянулась к карману.  
— Отойди от окна, Мика, — сказала мама.  
И как только она могла сохранять такой спокойный, холодный тон? Мика спрыгнула с подоконника и повернулась к ней. И уставилась на дуло пистолета, которое Скотти направил на Шелли.  
Никто не нарушил молчание. Снаружи раздались крики, звон разбитого стекла, топот ног. Выстрелы не прекращались. Вскоре, судя по звукам, борьба продолжилась в доме. Скотти нервно поправил очки, но его рука, держащая пистолет, не дрогнула.  
— Сколько они тебе платят, Скотти? — медленно спросила Шелли. Обеими руками она крепко сжала подлокотники кресла, опустила обе ноги на пол, немного подалась вперед.  
Мика никогда в жизни не видела более смелую женщину. В ее лице не было ни капли страха, только гнев, и от этого она казалась еще красивее. Мика сжала через ткань рукоять пистолета. Как бы ей хотелось быть похожей на Шелли.  
— Думаете, дело в деньгах? — усмехнулся Скотти. — Верность ценят в нашей Семье больше всего. Я был верен ей почти двадцать лет. Думаете, я бы продался?  
Он медленно приблизился к столу.  
— Брендон Хитт, которого все сегодня зовут предателем, был моим учителем. Учил стрелять — не просто в тире дырявить мишени, а на бегу и под ответным огнем. Следить за целью, чтобы не вычислили. Уходить от слежки, чтобы не заподозрили, что ты их заметил. Но самое главное — это девиз, по которому он жил. Защищать — это значит никогда не предавать. Миссис Макдауэлл, как мог человек, который сказал эти слова, предать Семью? Я не поверил этому сразу же, еще до того, как Кагасира Банджи по приказу вашего мужа начал затыкать нам глотки. Потом умер Большой Папа; сердечный приступ, как удобно, всего через несколько дней после самоубийства Брендона. Я уже не задавал вслух вопросы и вместо этого начал искать ответы. И знаете что? Я обнаружил, что не я один подозреваю, что что-то не так. И я оказался прав. Смерть Большого Папы была подстроена. Смерть Брендона… судя по его ранам, он действительно покончил с собой. После того, как не смог убить вашего мужа. Это Гарри Макдауэлл был предателем. Он убил или запугал всех, кто стоял на его пути к вершине Синдиката. Но Брэндон Хитт, зная о его планах, что он не остановится ни перед чем, не смог выполнить волю Железного Закона. Потому что он был чертовски верен Гарри Макдауэллу. В качестве наказания за этот проступок, за то, что он оставил Гарри жизнь, он закончил свою.  
Скотти провел рукой по лицу. Мика засунула руку в карман и, когда он снова заговорил, как можно плавней сняла пистолет с предохранителя. Он не услышал, агитированный своей речью. Она не смела перевести взгляд на Шелли или маму, хоть как-то успокоить или приободрить их, что все будет в порядке, она их спасет. Честно говоря, Мика была не уверена.  
— И вот, пятнадцать лет спустя, вы сидите напротив женщины, которую называете своей подругой, приглашаете в гости. Все эти пятнадцать лет ваш муж терроризировал ее, угрожал безопасности ее дочери. Вы хоть можете себе представить, какая это пытка, постоянно находиться под контролем человека, который повинен в смерти двоих ваших самых любимых людей на свете, и делать вид, что все в порядке? Что вы одна семья, что он так заботится о вас. Даже перед родной дочерью. Иначе он заберет ее у вас. Вы представляете?  
— Мама?.. — вырвалось у Мики.  
Мама закрыла лицо руками. Плечи ее задрожали. Неужели это правда?  
— Сегодня я не предаю Семью, — продолжил Скотти. — Я восстанавливаю справедливость. Я следую Железному Закону. Я наказываю предателя. Я заберу у Гарри Макдауэлла самое дорогое. Вас, Шелли. А тот человек, которого раньше звали Брендоном Хиттом и который теперь носит имя Бейонд де Грейв, позаботится об остальном. Ли, Боб, Кагасира, который называл себя другом Брендона, ваш отец, который был когда-то верным слугой Большого Папы, пока не пришел Гарри. До рассвета никто не доживет. Гарри умрет последним.  
— Так чего же ты ждешь?! — в ярости завопила Шелли, вставая.  
Грянул выстрел. Шелли обмякла в кресле. Мама открыла лицо. Мику затошнило. Она упала на колени, опираясь ладонями об пол, пытаясь переждать приступ дурноты.  
Скотти лежал лицом вниз. По его синему пиджаку быстро расползалось темное пятно.  
Все как-то не так. Мика хотела спасать людей, а не убивать их. И даже в детстве, когда она мечтала стать гангстером, как дядя Гарри, или когда подросла и мама начала учить ее стрелять, она не представляла, что будет так плохо после. Скотти даже не умер до сих пор. Его тело сотрясали судороги, в горле булькала кровь. Мама встала с кресла и, медленно подобрав его пистолет, направила на него. Выстрелила в голову.  
Мике на щеку что-то капнуло. Она быстро вытерла лицо рукой, посмотрела на пальцы, перемазанные красным.  
В наступившей тишине оглушительно громко раздались две пары шагов в коридоре. В какой-то момент между двумя выстрелами, осознала Мика, шум борьбы внизу стих.  
Мама направила пистолет на входную дверь.

Дверь отворилась со скрипом. На мгновение Мика почувствовала облегчение. На пороге стоял дядя Гарри. Он жив. Значит, все в порядке. Дядя Боб узнает, кто напал на дом, с кем сговорился Скотти. Дядя Ли отвезет их домой. Дядя Гарри со всем разберется. Но практически сразу она заметила и то, как дядя Гарри зажимал рану на боку, и незнакомца, который стоял у него за спиной. Его пустое, индифферентное выражение лица напомнило тех охранников, которых Мика видела внизу. Только в отличии от них у него были длинные серые, как у Мики, волосы. Его огромный пистолет упирался дяде Гарри в спину.  
— О, Гарри, — сказала Шелли. – Что бы сейчас не случилось, я ни о чем не жалею.  
Мама обернулась к ней. И выстрелила ей в голову.  
Гарри бросился на нее со звериным каким-то рыком – глупо, он не успел и шага ступить, как выстрел в спину сбил его с ног. В отличии от Скотти, он замер мгновенно и навсегда.  
Все закончилось, поняла Мика. В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышался шум дождя и приближающийся вой сирен. Мама устало опустилась в кресло, выронила пистолет. Она не смотрела ни на Мику, ни на трупы тех людей, которых она убила.  
— Брендон, — позвала она незнакомца, но тот не ответил. – Грейв.  
Грейв подошел к ней и опустился на колени перед креслом. Мама с любовью провела рукой по его волосам.  
— Зачем ты все это сделала, мама? – спросила Мика.  
— Чтобы ты узнала правду.  
Правду? Правда была в том, что Мика не знала своего отца и никогда не слышала о Брендоне Хитте. Правда была в том, что Шелли всегда была веселой и приветливой. Дядя Боб и дядя Ли никогда не относились к Мике как к ребенку, как к недочеловеку. И Мика знала, в общих чертах, чем занимался дядя Гарри, но ей было все равно.  
Они были Семьей.


End file.
